<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Другое место by NichikN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066450">Другое место</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN'>NichikN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Detective Noir, Gen, Humor, Russian Mafia, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Фраер просто хотел выпить в баре в свой выходной день. Выпить, отдохнуть, расслабиться, а не быть прижатым мордой в липкую барную стойку каким-то нервным типом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Фраер просто хотел выпить в баре в свой выходной день. Посидеть в тепле и уюте, глядя, как по окнам стекают струи дождя, который не прекращался добрую неделю, а то и больше. Ему-то откуда было знать, сколько льёт треклятый дождь, если он месяц не вылазил с треклятой своей работы. Он собирался отдохнуть и расслабиться, а не быть прижатым мордой к липкой барной стойке. Липкая она была от пролитого егермейстера, который должен был выпить этот нервный. Нервный должен был выпить свою выпивку, а не заламывать Фраеру руку и вжимать мордой в липкую барную стойку, резко пахнущую алкогольными ёлками.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бар намеренно выбран в непримечательным районе, почти рядом со своей непримечательной квартиркой. Заведение с самым непримечательным названием: «Другое место».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ну как же не зайти в другое место, когда у тебя первый выходной за месяц?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Самбуки, приятель! Чёртов дождь доведёт до простуды. — Фраер встряхнул промокшими волосами и уселся за барную стойку, боком к шумноватой компании за единственным большим столиком в помещении. — Как жизнь, братишка? Хреново выглядишь. Ты узбек или не выспался?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Фраер подмигнул бармену, бармен поставил стакан и пузатый бокал, налил анисовую жижу, три зёрнышка бросил, блюдце, зажигалку рядом положил.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Сделай мне, братишка, а? — попросил Фраер, хлопая глазками. — Так как жизнь?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Не жалуюсь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О, по-русски говоришь как родной. Я уже думал, всё — неговорящий попался. У меня первый выходной за чёртов проклятый месяц. Я пахал как животное. Примерно как ты, только целый месяц без выходных.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Бармен поджёг ликёр, согрел, перелил синее пламя в стакан, как какой-нибудь факир. Стакан накрыл блюдцем, сверху перевёрнутый бокал, полный крепкого душного тумана. Дал выпить густой сладкий ликёр, затем вдохнуть анисовый пар. Фраер влил самбуку в себя одним глотком, промахнулся чутка на подбородок, скорее вдохнул ядовито-обжигающий кумар ртом, выпустил носом — чтобы по всем дыхательным путям пробрало. Кофейные зёрнышки похрустели на зубах, погасили приторное приятной и такой уместной горечью.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Найдётся салфетка? Я малость уделался.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Бармен убрал стакан и впечатал салфетку клиенту в лицо.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Не очень-то нежно, но мерси.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Фраер вытер подбородок.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Йу-ху! Я согрелся и я взбодрился! Может, что-нибудь пафосное теперь? Как будто я никуда не тороплюсь. Сделай мне… Погоди, сделай мне лонг-айленд, будь братишкой, братишка.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>На электричестве бармен явно экономил, но естественного пасмурного освещения хватило, чтобы рассмотреть оживлённо беседующую нарядную компанию за столом, уставленным тарелками и стеклянными бутылками колы.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Часто эти ребятки тут виснут?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Первый раз вижу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Странно, что они одеты как на похороны клоуна, и при этом не пьют. Моя сестра не пила, когда кормила грудью. Может, они кормят грудью?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Крашеный высоченный блондин манерно рассмеялся, откинув голову. Когда он размахивал руками, атласная рубашка натягивалась на рельефных мышцах, чудом оставаясь целой. Пожилой мужчина хлопал крашеного по мощному плечу, а патлатый малолетка в леопардовом пиджаке фыркал, отворачивался и плевал через зубы матерки в лицо очкастому азиату с красной розой в петлице. Азиат, в свою очередь, либо не понимал по-русски, либо просто не понимал, и оттого только глупо улыбался. Зато рыжая бестия с обритыми висками понимала отлично — она закатывала глаза и предлагала белобрысому щенку остыть, пока она не вынесла его на улицу, чтобы потушить под дождём его тощий пылающий пердак. Всё происходящее щёлкал на телефон улыбчивый маленький таец в красно-золотом смокинге и черных перчатках, а смуглая дева, похожая на итальянку, трагично молчала и в упор смотрела на Фраера глазами, затянутыми лиловыми бельмами. Может, дело было в тусклых сиреневых лампах над столиками, но выглядело жутко. Фраер подмигнул деве и перевёл взгляд на бармена, который аккуратно, мелодично брякая льдинками, размешал ложечкой сильно алкогольный холодный чай в высоком запотевшем стакане и поставил перед Фраером.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— А лимончик?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Бармен отрезал неаккуратную дольку лимона и с силой вдавил в край стакана, сминая мякоть. По краю бокала побежал мутный сок. Следом бармен сунул трубочку и бросил в стакан коктейльный зонтик. Прямо так, не раскрывая, плашмя.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— А ты не в духе, парень. Откуда приехал? Узбекистан же? Думаю, тебе тоже нужно выпить и расслабить сложное лицо. — Фраер помешал соломинкой коктейль, выбросил зонтик на бар. — Не знаю, что пьют в Узбекистане, но полагаю, что всё. Позволь тебя угостить, братишка.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Бармен выбил чек на самбуку и коктейль и бросил в стакан Фраера.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Оу. Ты, наверное, не увидел, куда кладёшь чек. — Фраер вытащил двумя пальцами, глянул на цифры и шмякнул промокшую бумажку на столешницу. — Понимаю, сложно смотреть на что-то кроме меня, когда рядом я.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Фраер выложил на бар купюры, ровно по чеку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бармен убрал оплату и мусор.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Компания все повышала громкость разговора, и уже были слышны отдельные слова кроме ругани мелкого нервного парня. Не особо интересная болтовня о баскетболе, незнакомом хмыре и нытике, и немного о хитрых калбитах(1).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Глянь-ка, братишка: эта киса явно на меня запала, — позвал бармена Фраер.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Женщина с лиловыми глазами продолжала пялиться.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Она слепая.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Бармен протёр барную стойку и начал протирать стаканы один за другим.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Не нужно завидовать, братиш, ты, конечно, ничего, для тех, кто любит коротышек, но посмотри на меня!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— У неё белая трость.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Возле руки женщины и правда была белая трость. Толще, чем обычные трости для слепых, но длиннее опорной трости.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Фраер пожал плечами и ещё раз осмотрел бар.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В глубине зала молодая женщина в бесформенной серой толстовке сидела перед одинокой чашкой и читала книгу.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Какая скромная краля. И часто она тут почитывает одна?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— В первый раз вижу.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Фраер недовольно дёрнул плечом и с громким протяжным швырканьем допил свой коктейль.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Взгляд у него стал рассеянный, а жесты лёгкие и оттого более размашистые. Бармен отодвинул от него подставку с салфетками и солонки.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Повтори же. — Стакан проехал по бару, оставляя мокрый след.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Бармен кивнул.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Читающие женщины такие горячие, как думаешь? Может, она хочет ещё кофейку? — озвучивал мысли Фраер, пока бармен наполнял стакан льдом и алкоголем.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Давай договоримся, фраер: ты не подкатываешь яйца к посетительницам, а я тебе их не откручиваю.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Фраер хмыкнул.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Братишка, да она только этого и ждёт!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Может, и ждёт, — пожал плечами бармен, — но только ты меня услышал. Не в моём баре.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Бармен помешал ложечкой напиток, потянулся за лимоном.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Без лимона, — милостиво разрешил Фраер.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Компания вдруг несколько притихла, и оживлённая беседа сбавила обороты.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рыжая девица отделилась от компании и направилась к бару.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Послушай, лапочка, — она явно обратилась к бармену, хоть он и меньше всего был похож на лапочку. — А где Гоша?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Кто это?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Гошка Шаблон. Площадка с козырьком. Ошивается тут часто. — Рыжая указала взглядом на столик с компанией. — Про звёзды заливает очередной Анечке, на этом самом месте.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Сегодня не заходил.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Бармен пожал плечами, равнодушно выдержал взгляд.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Егермейстер. Холодный. — Рыжая облокотилась на бар.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Позволь мне немедленно тебя угостить, — улыбнулся Фраер во все зубы.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Бармен кивнул рыжей, потом кивнул Фраеру, и если первый кивок обещал заказ, то второй не сулил ничего хорошего.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Фраер обескураживающе улыбнулся и задумчиво пошарил по карманам.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Два, — сообщила рыжая бармену, и между Фраером и рыжей нарисовался нервный малолетка, потеснив немного Фраера плечом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вблизи не такой уж и малолетка оказался.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— И чё, бля? — сцедил не-малолетка без вступления, непонятно кому. — Где Шаблон? Чё это за хмырь? Эй, ты! Столица Казахстана?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Бармен дёрнул бровью, налил в две рюмки темную жидкость из обледеневшей бутылки. От стопок поплыл холодный пар и крепкий травяной аромат.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сверху бармен положил по дольке апельсина, присыпал корицей и поставил рюмки перед не-малолеткой и рыжей.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Вишенку дашь? — рыжая грызла зубочистку и, в отличие от не-малолетки, не напрягалась. Вероятно, отсутствие Гоши-Шаблона не слишком её волновало.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Бармен сунулся под бар, рыжая перегнулась к нему через стойку:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Две. — Она потянулась ещё дальше, чуть не падая, и пояснила: — Видишь ли, лапатуля. Ответ на заданный моим другом вопрос знают все, но только казахи не смеются.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Пышная ядрёно-розовая юбка задралась. Над широкой резинкой чулок красовалась кобура с огроменным револьвером. Неужели он ей в руку помещается? Рыжая вернулась без зубочистки. Бармен вынырнул с двумя вишенками. Он держал их кончиками пальцев за хвостики. Рыжая хапнула одну зубами, прямо из рук. Вторую выхватил не-малолетка, правда пальцами.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Погоди, как в фильме, — пробормотала рыжая с вишней за щекой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пожевала её вместе с хвостиком и выплюнула хвостик на бар. Не завязанный в узел, просто пожёванный.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— И хуле ты, блядь, творишь, Бланка? В фильме узелок был.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— В каком фильме? — озадачилась рыжая. — Но у тебя, может узелок выйдет, умник?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это к Крайслеру. Ставлю пятёрку, что он может. — Не-малолетка вытащил из-за пояса чёрный ствол и почесал переносицу. — Я спрашиваю, что это за хмырь за баром и где Шаблон?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Фраер осторожно положил купюры на стол, и без резких движений слез с табурета.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Шаблона не было, говорит. — Бланка хапнула стопку, обгрызла апельсиновую мякоть с кожуры и обратилась к бармену: — Ты не переживай, лапа, он нам посоветовал это место. Тихо тут, говорит. А сам не пришёл.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ладно, хуй с этим мамбетом(2). Вот ты чё бухаешь, охренела, что ли?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты, Писец, давно моим грудным сынком заделался? Мне прицел настроить надо.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Фраер медленно отступал от бара, не спуская глаз со спины не-малолетки, и замер, когда плечо осторожно сдавила чья-то рука.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Отудайте вашь терефон, пажаруста пурошу.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Фраер хихикнул:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты что, из аниме?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Писец раздражённо обернулся и сварливо спросил:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Кацудон, вот на кой хуй тебе этот фраер сдался?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Бланка резко вскинула руку в сторону бармена. Револьвер в её руке тускло блеснул. Поместился в руку нормально, кстати. Кажется, послышалось насвистывание, а через бар беззвучно пропрыгало перекати-поле.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Руку с обреза убрал. Медленно подними лапки, казашонок, пока я тебе башку не отстрелила. Нахуй.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Бармен окинул взглядом компанию. В общем-то, пушки не достали только слепая дева и азиат-Кацудон. Слепая дева плавно вынула узкий меч из трости.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Тревожная кнопка у тебя немножко сломалась, дружок, — объяснила Бланка. — Там зубочистка застряла.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Немаленький пистолетик, — обращаясь к Бланке, бармен медленно поднял руки из-за барной стойки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Компенсирую отсутствие борща и сисек. — Бланка перегнулась через бар, вернулась с обрезанной двустволкой, и, закатив глаза, вынула патроны. — Обоженька-моя, что за клише?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вашь терефон, пожаруста? — неуверенно попросил Кацудон и кольнул острым в спину.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Фраер медленно вытащил телефон двумя пальцами, протянул через плечо, беззащитно улыбаясь.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Я просто хотел бухнуть в выходной. Первый за месяц.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нахуй тебе его телефон? — переспросил Кацудона Писец.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Он писар соопшение, — кротко ответил тот, словно извиняясь.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Писец внезапно заломал Фраера за руку, нагнул к бару, приставил ствол к затылку. Стопка с егермейстером опрокинулась, и яркая остро пахнущая жижа потекла по деревянной стойке, апельсинчик шлёпнулся, обдав лицо Фраера мелкими липкими брызгами.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Крайслер, проверь, будь добр, — голос подошедшего пожилого был внезапно жизнерадостный и молодой. Да и сам пожилой оказался никакой не пожилой, только волосы были совершенно седые.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Высоченный отозвался на «Крайслера» и встал рядом.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Кому ты писал? — зашипел в ухо Писец.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Маме, — пискнул Фраер, как будто стоять раком мордой в мокрую деревяшку было недостаточно унизительно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мама — это святое, — согласился Писец и прорычал: — Кацудон, я тебе глаз на жопу натяну, если он маме писал.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Крайслер проверил — последнее сообщение было адресовано абоненту "Maman": «Maman, у меня выходной, на ужин не приду, тусану дома. Смотри серию без меня. Привет от Джессики».</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Да мамке он написал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Почиму? Почиму сичас писар? Ты достать оружиё, а он писар, — беспокойно лопотал Кацудон.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Крайслер, проверь, — ласково повторил Седой, откинув с лица серебристую чёлку, и внимательно рассмотрел Фраера.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Кацудон, я прибью тебя, блядь. — Писец мелко брызгал ядовитой слюной.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Крайслер добродушно повёл широкими плечами и нажал на вызов и на громкую связь.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Не стоит нервов, Писец, малыш, ты себя не бережёшь…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Алло, сыночка, я только прочитала…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бонжур, пардон муа, мадам, мы с друзьями нашли телефон на тротуаре, в книге вы записаны, как «Maman».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О-о-о, мой маленький растяпа, он же только что прислал мне сообщение… Посмотрите, может, он ещё рядом? Чуть выше среднего, брюнет, очень симпатичный, модная стрижка, куртка красная, может, он с девушкой…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Боюсь, тут никого нет, мадам. Мы оставим телефон в баре «Адская кухня» напротив. Я пришлю адрес в СМС.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Будьте так любезны. Я немедленно отправлю за ним супруга. Спасибо, такая редкость встретить вежливого молодого человека в наше время, могу я отблагодарить?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ни секунды беспокойства, только одно удовольствие поговорить с мадам, приятного вечера, бонжур!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Фраер повернул голову, прилипая к бару щекой (зато теперь всех стало хорошо видно), сглотнул и сообщил с усилием:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Этот бар называется «Другое место».</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Крайслер кокетливо пожал плечами.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Я знаю, мон пети бебе, — сказал он Фраеру, а сам звонко шлепнул Кацудона по заднице и обратился уже к нему: — Расслабь булочки, параноик.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Одно мгновение, и рука Крайслера прямо перед глазами Фраера была крепко пришпилена к бару стилетом, за край рукава.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Эй-эй, спокойнее, милый, к чему эти волнения, это же Крайс, что с дурачка возьмёшь? — беззаботно защебетал Седой и велел: — Обыскать бармена. И этого тоже. Мариванна, глянь-ка за той Кралей.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Дева с странными глазами развернулась к Крале, но не лицом, а немного боком. Краля благоразумно не двигалась и руки держала на столе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Крайслер поманил бармена пальцем, тот медленно вышел из-за стойки и встал напротив, глядя в глаза. Ростом он едва достал Крайслеру до плеча.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кацудон обыскал его быстро и деловито, но не то чтобы церемонился — рубашку дёрнул так, что пуговки попрыгали по полу, задрал майку спереди и со спины, тщательно прошёлся по ногам, забрал складной нож себе в карман, бензиновую зажигалку бросил на бар.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Будуте рюбезны сунять ботин-ки, — скромно подсказал Кацудон.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Писец тоже облапал Фраера совсем не нежно: вытряхнул его из куртки, швырнул куртку седому парню.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да что за дерьмо ты на себя напялил?! — Обдёргал белую плюшевую толстовку в ярких разнокалиберных розочках, обследовал рукава, сел на корточки и ощупал ноги, но не слишком внимательно.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Фраер хмыкнул, оценивая кричащий звериный принт на пиджаке Писеца.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ну я-то не планировал раздеваться, а у тебя какое оправдание?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Заткнись и разувайся!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Фраер развязывал шнурок, когда услышал присвист. Он поспешил выпрямиться. Седой передал ксиву Бланке и меланхолично сообщил:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ребята, без паники, у нас ФБР.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1)Калбит — оскорбительное прозвище представителей этносов Центральной Азии. Крайне не желательно произносить в Казахстане, поскольку можно очень быстро получить по щам. </p><p>2)Мамбет —уничижительное прозвище выходцев из сельской местности. Означает «некультурный, малограмотный человек, быдло».</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Блядь! — рявкнул Писец, подсёк Фраера под ноги, укладывая на пол.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я сказал без паники, — протянул Седой, — звоню дяде Яше.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Он отошел с телефоном, а Писец стянул кроссовки с Фраера, оказавшегося никаким не фраером, а федеральным агентом. Осмотрел тщательно, пока таец держал на мушке ручного миниатюрного автомата.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Чистый, только если в жопе камера, — бормотал Писец, — гнида ты ебучая, я же тебя на куски порежу, крыса, и крысам скормлю.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да у меня выходной, блядь! — хныкал в пол спалившийся Агент. — Я просто хотел бухнуть в свой ебучий выходной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты выбрал не самое удачное место фейсом торговать. Сдохнешь как в обычный будень, мразь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Дядя Яша дал команду двигать на место встречи. — Седой махнул телефоном. — Мы не можем сорвать сделку из-за ёбаного федерала в баре. — Он повернулся к тайцу: — Ты к Шаблону домой — подозрительны эти всё совпадения, нужно его найти. Мы не можем налажать, слишком долго готовились, — и протянул ему телефон Агента. — Трубу по пути скинь.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Таец выхватил агентовскую мобилу и шустро выскочил из бара.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Писец наставил ствол на Агента.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кацудон прижал стилет к шее бармена.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мариванна двинулась в сторону Крали.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Федерала и этих оставить. Дядя Яша разберётся лично.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Крайслер глянул на Кралю и бармена. На лице промелькнуло некоторое сочувствие.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Писец плюнул на пол рядом с лицом Агента.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седой под хмурым взглядом бармена зашёл за барную стойку и осмотрелся. Улыбнулся рулону липкой ленты и перебросил его Кацудону, затем выбрал бутылку виски, наполнил два стакана.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ничего, лапусики, посидите, расслабитесь, выпьете, пока мы быстренько сходим по делам. Не успеете соскучиться, как мы уже вернёмся, — беззаботно болтал он, протягивая стаканы бармену и Крале, роскошно улыбаясь, — считайте, что у вас выходной.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Всех троих усадили на стулья, Агента примотали скотчем по рукам и ногам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Краля торжественно сидела в центре. Она взяла предложенный виски дрожащей рукой; бармен от напитка отказался. Седой подумал, поставил стакан бармену между ног и осмотрел свою команду.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Крайслер, Мариванна — остаётесь с этими. Остальные — двигаем.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Почему я? — голос у Мариванны оказался нежный и мелодичный.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Потому что Бланка ляжет со снайперкой, а Кацудон волочёт по-казахски. Ты на снайперском или на казахском говоришь?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Мариванна поджала губы, но больше не спорила.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седой приложил палец к губам.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Писец, ты тоже остаёшься. Федерала не трогать.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Седой направился к выходу, прихватив ключ, чтобы закрыть снаружи, под трехэтажный мат Писеца, который обещал выпотрошить гондонского лопуха с особой жестокостью когда-нибудь. Кацудон вышел из бара следом. Бланка перед тем, как выйти, развернула табличку «открыто», и в баре стало закрыто. Как будто это кто-то смог бы увидеть после того, как снаружи с гробовым лязганьем опустились антивандальные металлические жалюзи, запечатав пленников их надзирателей.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ну вот мы с вами и остались одни, — заключил Крайслер и подмигнул бармену. — Шеф, где в этом дивном месте выключатель? Сделаем вид, что все спят.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— В баре под стойкой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Посидим тут с вами, пока взрослые тёти и дяди сходят по серьёзным делам. Мы слишком долго готовились, чтобы всё всрать, понимаете, рисковать нам никак нельзя. — Крайслер не спеша обошёл стойку и выключил свет, погружая бар в сумрак. Пасмурный свет пробивался теперь только из малюсеньких окошек под потолком.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Писец, хочешь анекдот? — оживился Агент. — Встречаются как-то лось и тигр…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>От короткого удара в подбородок клацнули зубы.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Лучше не провоцируй меня, гондон, — прошипел Писец.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Писец не любит слушать анекдоты. Он любит пошутить сам. — Крайслер забрякал и зазвякал из бара, зашипела, забормотала кофеварка. — С юмором у него не очень, вообще-то.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну-ка, пошути, — попросил Агент.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Писец блеснул мелкими зубами в полумраке.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Не советую: однажды он пошутил так, что у одного фраера мозги разлетелись по полу. От смеха. — Крайслер по-хозяйски вытер барную стойку, сунул лежащие на ней купюры и зажигалку бармена в свой карман.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Агент сглотнул.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ну, тогда не шути лучше…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да как же ты заебал! — простонала Краля. — Ты можешь завалить?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Прости, детка, я же не виноват, что ты не смогла выпить свой кофе быстрее, а у местного бармена такое подозрительное лицо, что его даже бандиты подозревают в недобром!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да мы все тут только потому, что ты писал ебучее смс своей мамуле! — процедила Краля.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Оу-оу, да что у тебя против моей мамули, детка?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ребята, может, вы думаете, что у вас тут клуб по интересам? — Крайслер встал напротив с чашкой кофе. Фарфоровая чашечка утонула в руках.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— М-м-м, какой запах, — блаженно протянул Агент, и даже глаза прикрыл, — правда, зёрна пережарены, на мой вкус.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Писец сидел на столе у выхода и залипал в телефон.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мариванна меряла бар шагами туда и обратно, бормоча что-то на смеси русского и итальянского языков.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Она что, нервничает? — Агент не мог жестикулировать руками, поэтому задействовал брови по максимуму.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Изучает обстановку. У неё свои способы восприятия действительности. — Крайслер постучал ногтем по чашке и повернулся к бармену: — Есть сок?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— В холодильнике, — неохотно кивнул бармен.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Крайслер допил залпом кофе и отправился разорять бар.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— А можно и мне? — подал голос Агент. — Лучше с водкой, а то отпускать начинает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Может тебя ещё потом поссать сводить? — Крайслер отхлебнул сок прямо из пакета и распечатал найденный сэндвич.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Было бы неплохо.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Телефон Мариванны зажужжал. Она отошла и долго и тихо говорила, постукивая пальцем по рукояти своего клинка.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Шаблона в квартире нет, документов и заначки тоже нет. Вероятно, он свалил, — сообщила она после того, как положила трубку.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Пять пар глаз одновременно уставились в непроницаемое лицо бармена.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Не приходил несколько дней, — равнодушно ответил тот, — не отличался постоянством.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Давно у тебя дробовик под баром? — подплыл к бармену Крайслер.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ребята, знаете, если бы вы спросили моё скромное мнение…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Иногда люди в баре выглядят несколько небезопасно. — Бармен смотрел снизу вверх спокойно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты — казах с дробовиком в руках, в баре, который посоветовал наш кореш. Накануне крупной операции с казахскими братишками, — рассуждал Писец, поднимаясь на ноги, подбираясь к бармену с другой стороны, — а наш кореш, какое совпадение, исчез. Это всё воняет казахским дерьмом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что бы я мог сделать вам один?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты нам расскажи, — кивнул Крайслер.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, чувак, ты восхитительно влип! — оценил ситуацию Агент. — А я думал, это мне не повезло бухать тут в свой выходной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да завали ты уже! — Писец с силой ухватил Агента за челюсть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты не можешь меня убить, тебя дядя Яша наругает, — пробормотал сквозь сжатые рукой Писеца зубы Агент, — и у тебя глаза добрые…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Голова Агента резко запрокинулась от смачного удара в челюсть. Рот наполнился кислым, перед глазами поплыли мушки.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Убивать не буду.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Плисец взял рулон скотча, кинул Крайслеру и снова сел у входной двери.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— А он симпатичный, да? Вы давно вместе? — спросил Агент, медленно покачивая головой.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Крайслер помедлил с полоской скотча.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Не мой типаж.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Понимаю, — охотно согласился Агент, — думаю, тебе бы понравился я, отрасти я усы, как у Фредди Ме… Я не буду больше пиздеть, не надо, у меня страх асфикси…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Агент замотал головой и промычал ещё что-то, но уже с заклееным ртом.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Как бы там ни было, дядя Яша разберётся, — пообещал Крайслер Писецу, — вот кто умеет спрашивать. — И снова принялся за недоеденный сэндвич.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну вот, теперь скучно, — пожаловался Писец через партию какой-то телефонной игры.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Только не нарубай, пожалуйста, — попросил Крайслер. — Я в толчок.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Мариванна продолжала нервно мерять помещение шагами. Стоило ей развернуться спиной, как Краля внезапно, расплёскивая не отпитый виски, бросила стакан в Писеца и кинулась к пистолету Крайслера. Узкое лезвие врубилось в стол точно между пистолетом и красным маникюром.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Писец отмахнулся от стакана, поднимая пистолет, но в лицо тут же прилетел второй, брызгая в глаза едким спиртом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Оглушительный выстрел разорвал воздух.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бармен, пригнувшись, рванул к Писецу, прихватив по пути с барной стойки обрез, пинком выбил оружие, выдал в голову прикладом, сам покачнулся от удара в затылок и, оседая на подкосившихся ногах, вцепился в полку, сворачивая горшки с цветами и какой-то декор. Агент закатил глаза: дурашка, ну кто поворачивается спиной к туалету, в котором амбал?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мариванна методично наступала, загоняя Кралю в угол. Клинок со свистом отсёк шнурок капюшона, разрезал рукав и плотную ткань на груди; Краля уворачивалась от выпадов Мариванны, стараясь снова подобраться к пистолету. И, возможно, это не выглядело бы так глупо и безнадёжно, будь они в баре только вдвоём. Крайслер покачал головой и гаркнул:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Руки вверх, малышка!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Краля замерла с остриём Мариванны у горла.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Крайслер стоял, целясь в Кралю из пистолета Писеца, прижимая ногой сладко спящего бармена; рядом приходил в сознание Писец.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Неплохая попытка, мои дорогие. — Крайслер дёрнул вяло сопротивляющегося бармена, нелепо сгребающего рассыпанную землю пальцами, дотащил волоком до стула, усадил как было и прижал дуло к подбородку. Бармен плыл взглядом, водил головой в попытках прийти в себя. Писец, потирая голову, скрутил ему скотчем руки за спиной и развернулся к Крале.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Дай хоть эту дуру пришью, что ли…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Стоять, — Мариванна убрала клинок, провела по груди Крали, зацепилась за разрезанную ткань и дёрнула вниз. В прорехе белел облегченный бронежилет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Охренеть, — взвизгнул Писец, — кто-то ещё таскает такое старьё, кроме копов?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Бронежилет и правда был далеко не последней модели.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пока Мариванна обыскивала Кралю, Писец вытряхнул содержимое сумочки на стол: помада, телефон, наушники, ключи, пистолет, полицейский значок, шпильки, чеки, фантики, лак для ногтей… Писец вытащил из пистолета обойму, вытряхнул пульки на пол, отложил пистолет. Значок в руках подмигнул золотой эмблемой.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Детектив Янг, — радостно сообщил Писец и принялся разбирать телефон.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Крайслер усадил полицейскую Кралю на стул, связал руки.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— У вас, наверное, тоже выходной, милая…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Агент замотал головой, громко и яростно мыча.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Есть что сказать? — Писец дёрнулся к нему.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да оставь его, — рявкнула Мариванна.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Гондон чё-то знает! — возразил Писец.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Мариванна стремительно подошла и резко сорвала скотч с рта Агента.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ауч! Это фиаско!!! Ну вы даёте, ребята, я тут чуть не обосрался дважды, особенно когда…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Мариванна звонко навесила пощёчину, и ещё одну, затем спросила, приблизив лицо, глядя мимо или насквозь страшенными глазами:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Вы вместе?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Один лиловый глаз мигнул. И ещё раз.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ты со мной флиртуешь, детка?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>От следующей крепкой пощёчины Агент прикусил язык и зашипел.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Писец цокнул языком:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Проверь зонт.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Крайслер взял со стола зонт полицейской.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Агент проглотил солёное и аккуратно ответил:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не то чтобы мы совсем не знакомы…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ещё одна пощёчина направила в нужное русло.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Просто мы в разных окопах, и у меня выходной, может, и у неё выходной, может, она параноик, знаете, из тех, что только в душе броню снимают… Ауч! А у тебя тяжёленная рука для леди…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Крайслер выломал ручку зонта, вытащил двумя пальцами микрофон.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Агент выдохнул:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вот блядь.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Крайслер бросил прослушку Писецу, тот исчез в туалете. Раздался звук удара, затем смыва.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Всё, убираем их.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет. Пишу нашим, — Мариванна вытащила раскладушку.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Агент наклонился вперёд и через бармена улыбнулся Крале:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Эк ты попалась, киса.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты какого микро-хрена тут делал, гондон? — процедила киса.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— У меня выхо…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Вернувшийся Писец прервал Агента пощёчиной и оскалился:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Заебал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Раз тут опер, значит, кафе под наблюдением, нам нужно оставить одного заложника, чтобы свалить, если что… — Мариванна говорила и одновременно набирала сообщение.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Бармен — гражданский, — рассудил Крайслер.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А это ещё не известно! — выпалил Агент. — Он лошадка тёмная, и в баре так удачно оказался с обрезом, а разве у приличных гражданских есть обрез под баром? Что мы вообще о нём знаем? Вы на его рожу узкоглазую гляньте — может, его подослали казахи ваши! — протараторил он, и продолжил краем глаза наблюдать, как бармен методично расковыривает скотч на запястьях… заточкой?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Крайслер переглянулся с Писецом и два пистолета глянули бармену между глаз.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—…но лучше бы вам нас всех оставить до распоряжения Дяди Яши — убить-то всегда успеется, а вот разубить пока ни у кого ещё не получилось, кроме того типа…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Заткнись, — оборвала Мариванна, и обратилась к напарникам: — Ждём до времени. Немного осталось.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я очень быстро хожу, если что, и высокий заложник гораздо выгоднее мелкого — закрываться удобнее, если вы понимаете, о чём я…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да закрой ты пасть! Чтоб тя первым застрелили, мудила! — взвыла Краля.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Оу. Я и забыл, какая ты стерва становишься, когда проебёшься, — пробормотал Агент.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я проебалась?! Это из-за тебя мы в заднице, говорящая ты задница! — Краля наклонилась вперёд, чтобы злобно глянуть на Агента — бармен закрывал весь обзор.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Припереться в полупустой бар одной и заказать кофе… Так ты пыталась остаться не замеченной? Господи, ты неисправима в своей наивности. Научись признавать ошибки!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Меня и не заметили, придурок… — зашипела Краля. Наклониться сильнее не вышло и она, наоборот, откинулась назад. — Это ты придумал писать смс мамочке, когда…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Чай, — подал голос бармен.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что? — обрадовался Агент невесть чему.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Она чай заказала, а не кофе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Боже, — закатил глаза Агент, — это же ещё хуже! Кто пьёт чай в баре?! Неудачники?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— На себя посмотри, мудила, — шипела Краля, опять наклоняясь в его сторону, — ты даже в выходной запорешь любую операцию, сраный маменькин сынок!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ох, бля, вот бы ты не обосралась на задании хоть раз. Сколько дел ты не разъебала, скажи? Два?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— У меня положительная статистика, мудень. Какого хрена ты припёрся, какого хрена ты в моей толстовке и какого хрена ты не свалил на хер, ты же видел, что я тут?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ох, пардон, я не знал, что у тебя «ВАЖНОЕ ЗАДАНИЕ», я думал, у тебя выходной, как я мог забыть, что у тебя НЕ БЫВАЕТ выходных?! Да и с чего я вдруг должен валить? У тебя нет монополии на посещение баров, они общие! Толстовка УДОБНАЯ! Подай на меня в суд!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О, я это сделаю, клянусь Богом! Это дело дало бы мне повышение, а теперь я тут сдохну из-за того, что ты решил бухать не в том баре без своей мамочки!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Прошу, хватит вешать на меня свои материнские комплексы, я же не виноват, что ты помешана на детях и матерях!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что?! Да это ты рыдал, что сам пойдёшь в декрет, только бы я согласилась рожать!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ой, да я просто хотел в декрет, окей?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Надо было родить и бросить тебя с ребёнком, блядский инфантильный мудозвон!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я бы сдал ребёнка в детдом, чтобы ты удавилась от чувства вины! Или знаешь что? Выследил бы тебя, потому что я умею работать, в отличие от… тебя!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Агент замолчал с облегчением высказавшегося человека.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Писец сидел на барной стойке и увлечённо тряс коленом:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нам тут сейчас было очень, блядь, интересно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А теперь, ребята, может, как-то направим разговор ближе к нашему делу? — Крайслер поставил стул спинкой вперёд и уселся на него, сложив руки на спинку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> — Я бы с удовольствием, но с тех пор, как мы развелись, с ней совершенно невозможно разговаривать о деле.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да закрой ты пасть!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так вы сейчас тут вместе? — скучно уточнил Писец.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы ЖИЛИ вместе однажды, и с тех пор она продолжает отравлять мне жизнь. Даже в мой выходной!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Агент выпрямился и обратился к бармену:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, я был женат, но не беспокойся об этом: я би.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что? — растерянно переспросил бармен.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я говорю, что я разведён, бисексуален и открыт для отношений!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А. Поздравляю.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Агент закатил глаза.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Бо-о-оже, не тупи! Я говорю: пошли на свидание, если выживем.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Крайслер фыркнул.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Я тебя сейчас ускорю, — страшно зыркнул Писец; ремень бармена пополз в джинсовых петлях, выскользнул из штанов; Писец медленно поднял ствол. — Улыбнись, сейчас вылетит птичка.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Дело одной секунды.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— А давай, знаешь… — затараторил Агент.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Краля прыгнула на Писеца, ударив по руке и чиркнув заточкой по пальцам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бармен резко метнулся к Крайслеру, стеганул по лицу острой пряжкой. Крайслер прикрылся руками. Оглушающий хруст от удара пяткой по ступне Крайслера заставил Агента поморщится. Перелом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Выстрелом сбило светильник.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Краля сцепилась с Писецом, забравшись на бар и, не сумев перехватить оружие, отбросила пистолет ногой. Она боролась с Писецом, утягивая его за собой, за барную стойку, в то время как он, напротив — старался завалить её на другую сторону.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пистолет приземлился точно у ног Агента.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Тупица. Оружие нужно хватать, а не пинать! — Агент закатил глаза и начал раскачиваться, пока не грохнулся на бок.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Блядь. Что ж так больно каждый раз?! — он так и пополз, вместе со стулом, накрывая оружие собой, и продолжил отползать в сторону пистолета Крайслера, уже валяющегося под столом, неловко отфутболенный тупицей-барменом. Каждое движение давалось с огромным трудом и болью в плече, и спине, и выглядело максимально нелепо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бармен спрятался от Мариванны за Крайслера, пытаясь отмахаться ремнём от обоих, но Крайслер, конечно, поймал ремень, дёрнул на себя и выдал тяжёлую оплеуху, свалившую бармена на пол. Крайслер замахнулся ещё, но отвлёкся, закрываясь от перечницы, брошенной Кралей и намеченной точнёхонько Крайслеру между глаз.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бармен, шатаясь, метнулся к стене, ударил ладонью в постер с Марадонной и зажал уши.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бар наполнился оглушительным визгом сирен. Уши резануло болью.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бармен локтем сбросил цветочный горшок с полки, выпнул из кучи земли маленький кортик, но не успел поднять — попался в захват Крайслеру.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сирена заглохла.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Агент крикнул что-то про исключительного цветовода, но не услышал сам себя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Писец балансировал на стойке и, беззвучно матерясь, неловко допинывая ногами Кралю, прижимая собственные уши ладонями. Из его плеча торчала ржавая заточка. Пиджак был безнадёжно испорчен.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>С пола медленно поднималась Мариванна.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бармен вырвался из огромных лап и юркнул между столиками, спасаясь от Крайслера и Мариванны, теперь он скакал по бару, швыряясь тарелками и салфетницами, с оглушительным скрипом передвигая столы и разбрасывая стулья, чтобы сбить дезориентированную Мариванну с толку и замедлить прихрамывающего Крайслера.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дрыгался барменчик неугомонно, прямо как та заведённая обезьяна с ключиком в заднице, перепрыгивал через стулья и нырял под столы, и двигал, двигал, двигал чёртову мебель.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Краля же завалила Писеца на бар и теперь с упоением лупила его по лицу, зажав в кулаке солонку, из которой мелко сыпалось на каждый замах руки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Агента передёрнуло.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Детка, в своём репертуаре. — Он бы и отвернулся, но если не он, то кто спас бы детку от неминуемой гибели предупреждающим окликом?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Краля, услышав звонкое агентово «Детка!», кувыркнулась за бар, скрываясь от приближающейся Мариванны, и вынырнула, швыряясь лимонами и апельсинами, тут же посечёнными в салат ниндзя-шпагой с соответствующей ловкостью. Следом полетели бутылки. Бутылки ножичком не посечь, даже таким шикарным, так что Мариванне пришлось, как всем смертным, банально уворачиваться. Снаряды свистели и звонко раскалывались брызгами стекла и разноцветных спиртов. Агент вжал голову в плечи, и взрывом тёмных осколков лишь оцарапало щёку. Кожу защипало.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не люблю «Куантро», — вздохнул Агент, и попытался отползти немного, стараясь убраться с линии огня.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тем временем заметно уставший Крайслер неповоротливой тяжёлой махиной наступал на уже изрядно замедлившегося бармена, зажимая противника в углу. Бармен запыхался и, очевидно, сдавал позиции. Даже прилетевшая в плечо Крайслера бутылка не сбила этого терминатора с пути. Агент сморгнул кадры из мультфильма про Тома и Джерри, а бармен нелепо пнул воздух, запуская в Крайслера своим ботинком и бросился было следом, но подскользнулся на каком-то дерьме и ступил босой ногой на осколок. Крайслер сгрёб бармена в охапку и пытался удержать этого извивающегося, выскальзывающего угря. Они завалились на пол так, что лицо бармена оказалось ровно напротив лица Агента. Крайслер навалился, придавливая свою жертву весом.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Я не шутил про свидание, — доверительно сообщил Агент.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Удар в лицо бармена прошёл вскользь, но звук был всё равно неприятный.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— С-с-с-с, — сморщился Агент и чуть отполз в сторону, пододвинул носом битое горлышко бутылки, к нервно шарящей по полу руке бармена, надеясь, что дурачок не порежется.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Крайслер давил хрипящего бармена, бутылочный осколок полоснул по шее, кровь выстрелила фонтаном, заливая пол, и бармена, и Агента. Бармен попытался пырнуть ещё раз, но сил в руках уже не доставало, последние надежды растаяли, когда пальцы Крайслера сомкнулись на его горле…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Давай!!! — Резкий голос Писеца задребежал по окнам.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Он с разбитым лицом лежал на спине на барной стойке, а Краля с разбитым же лицом сидела сверху, неловко пытаясь зарезать негодяя ножом для фруктов, Писец выпрямил руки и отжал её от себя максимально высоко.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мариванна сверкнула клинком.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Развернулась к бармену и махнула ещё раз.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Агент тяжело дышал, запыхавшись, и пытался выдрать руки из пут любой ценой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бармен издал омерзительный скрипяще-булькающий звук и сбросил с себя тяжеленное тело. Кило в нём было точно раза в два больше, чем в самом бармене.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Краля протянулась за стойку и щёлкнула выключателем. Яркий свет залил помещение, ослепляя и освещая неожиданно казненных рукой Мариванны Писеца и Крайслера.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ахуеть! — верещал Агент. — Ты их убила! Ты не с ними! Ты с нами?! Мне нужно выпить, Госпади-Иисусе, у меня слабое сердце, ребята.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Чёртовы клоуны!!! — рвала и метала Мариванна и быстро тыкала в кнопки телефона. — Ёбаных пять лет, псу под хвост, из-за чёртовых клоунов!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Краля тяжело сползла с бара, размазывая литры бандитской крови по поверхности.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Кто-то что-то объяснит? — Агент парой рывков отодвинулся от расплывающейся под Крайслером густой лужи и устроился поудобнее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бармен на четвереньках хрипел и отплёвывал кровищу: свою и Крайслера.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Жалкое подобие обезьян, из-за вас всё провалено! Три года слежки, два под прикрытием! — очевидно, Мариванна и не думала объяснять по порядку. Она пробиралась к бару через горы беспорядка, прилипая подошвами туфель и похрупывая стеклом.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Как ты выбралась, Детка? Ты была связана! — Агент перевёл взгляд на Кралю, но та вытащила телефон из кармана Писеца, конечно, связывалась с начальством.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Так ты… Вы… Мариванна? — нелепо спросила она, набрав уже номер.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ФБР, — буркнула Мариванна, из бара.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Как ты выбралась, Детка? — переспросил Агент.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нож. Я передал ей свой нож. Ты не заметил, потому что разливался соловушкой. — Из-за сломанного носа голос бармена звучал гнусаво. Он поморщился, стягивая носок с повреждённой ноги. — Впрочем, эти тоже не заметили, из-за того же.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Агент посмотрел на бармена с я-же-знал лицом и сказал, глядя в распушее лицо, с беспокойством:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Такую красоту испортили.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что, не хочешь больше на свидание? — бармен, не ожидая ответа, поднялся и, внимательно глядя под ноги, хромая на босую ногу, зашёл за стойку, к раковине, в которой Мариванна мыла руки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так где Гоша-Шаблон? — крикнул ему Агент.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да я не ебу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— В отделении он. Сам припёрся и сдался. И дружков своих сдал. Собственно, чего я тут и торчала… — буркнула Краля, глядя одним глазом — второй распух и заплыл фиолетовым. Впрочем, распухло и было фиолетовым всё лицо. — Ты кто вообще? — повернулась она к бармену.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бармен я. — Бармен аккуратно вытаскивал осколок из ступни и промывал ногу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ага, с обрезом и саженцами в горшочках, — поддакнул Агент.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Мариванна указала на бармена ножом.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Говори.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Адвоката?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Мариванна шагнула вперёд, нож упёрся в горло.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бармен сглотнул.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Вы при исполнении.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Точно. Хочешь проверить, как я решаю такие вопросы?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Лезвие надавило на кожу сильнее.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Я по программе защиты свидетелей, — разговорился вдруг бармен, — со мной уже несколько лет не связывались. Открыл бар, живу, не высовываюсь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Заточки поливает, никого не трогает, починяет примус, — услужливо подсобил Агент.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я опасаюсь за свою жизнь. Со мной несколько лет не связывались, — пожал плечами бармен.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Проверим. — Мариванна убрала нож.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мариванна, я япошке тому подкинул маячка, — сообщил вдруг Агент. — Ну, когда нервный пушкой махать начал у бара и на япошку орать. Жучок в пиджачок. И сбросил маме пароль.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Маме? — Мариванна подняла голову, держа снятую линзу в руке. Оба её глаза были нормальными.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Краля закатила глаза.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Его мама — ваш босс, и это почти секрет. — И язвительно добавила Агенту: — У тебя же выходной, какие жуки?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Мариванна охнула, и отошла в сторону — звонить, бормоча, что наконец-то может нормально видеть без этой хуйни в глазах.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ты же знаешь, Детка — я параноик, — Агенту пришлось задрать голову, чтобы глянуть на Кралю. — Ношу с собой жуков всегда, только в душ без них хожу… А почему нас не спасают твои приятели?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Они и не должны. Приятели отправились за бандой. Я должна была записать разговор и дождаться, когда они уйдут, и проследовать за частью группы, если они разделятся. — Краля тяжко поднялась и ответила на входящий звонок.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ребят, может развяжете меня? Я бы выпил чего-нибудь.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Бармен протянул полицейской пакет со льдом, второй приложил к своему лицу.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Команда моего брата, совместно с сотрудниками полиции, взяли говнюков за яйца. Тебе от мамы привет, — сообщила Мариванна и снова ушла в телефонный разговор.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ребят, я ссать хочу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Скоро за вами приедут, ничего тут не трогать — это место преступления, — пробубнила Краля из-под ледяного пакета, — я в отделение, есть запасной ключ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ребят…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Бармен вытащил откуда-то из-под бара связку, швырнул полицейской. Ключи отскочили от руки на пол.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Так не выйти, через заднюю надо. За вешалкой в подсобке потайная дверь, — махнул бармен рукой и включил кофеварку. — Аптечку захвати там рядом.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>На взгляды бармен пожал плечами:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Что?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ребят.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Краля крякнула, поднимая ключ и ушла, чтобы появиться уже со стороны улицы. Бармен передал чашку кофе Мариванне и налил себе.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ребят.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Краля подняла жалюзи и отперла дверь. Только теперь духота и жуткая вонь стали очевидными. Голова пошла кругом.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Оставь открытой, — попросил бармен. Он тоскливо оглядывал бар.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Краля поставила аптечку и подложила под дверь салфетницу, перед уходом.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Эй, ребят. Ребят. Кто-нибудь. А?..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Шёпот дождя наполнил помещение, прохладный ночной запах смешался с ароматом кофе.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>